Don't Forget to Remember Me!
by 17LiveFree76
Summary: 10 years ago, America and England had a daughter; Marilyn. When she was two, she was kidnapped by a scar faced man. In present day Japan's son is taken and meets a girl named Ash whom witnesses her foster parents murder. On the run from the cops and desperately trying to figure out Ash's connection, the two kids do their best to get Kaito home...with a little trouble along the way!
1. Prologue

Hi there, Free here with my first story: Don't Forget to Remember Me! I hope you enjoy it!

**Warning: **Past m-preg and cursing from minors later on

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own the plot idea and my OC's

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Eight Years Ago…_

The echoes of little feet bounced off the walls of the hallway, followed by quiet twinkling giggles. A tiny girl, no older than two, poked her head around the doorway gazing in to see a messy haired man reading a book. Cheekily smiling, the toddler attempted to tiptoe across the doorway. "And where do you think you are going?" said a distinctly British voice, the man sitting on the loveseat removing his glasses and looking up at the girl; one very thick eyebrow rose amusedly.

The little girl blushed, twiddling her fingers behind her back nervously as she pouted. The man smiled, putting a bookmark in his book and placing it on the side table. "Come here Marilyn." The tiny blond approached slowly, looking from side to side uneasily.

"Well isn't someone acting a little guilty." Marilyn puffed out her cheeks, trying to glare which only made her look adorable. The man patted the area of the seat next to him and she crossed her arms for a moment, looking thoroughly disgruntled before climbing up beside him. "Now, what are you doing out of bed? It's a quarter till eleven poppet." Marilyn raised an eyebrow, like the man had earlier before reaching over to poke him.

"Nos spose be up." She said, giving him the same slightly amused look he had given her earlier. The man rolled his eyes, gently lifting her up to place on his lap.

"Alright, yes you are right. I'm not supposed to be up now either. I was waiting for your father." She cocked her head up at him.

"Where Dada?" He snuggled her close, running piano fingers through her blond locks.

"He got a call from his boss love, he will be home soon." Marilyn looked up at him, eyes asking 'when?' "Soon my darling."

It was grew quiet, the only sounds being their soft breathing and the sound of the crackling fireplace nearby. He then sighed, holding the child close to his chest as he stood up. "Just because your git of a father is taking forever does not mean you need to be up though."

"No Mum! No! Wan Dada!"

"I know you want to say goodnight poppet but you need your rest." A sudden click and the jiggling of a knob sound from down the hall grasped both of their attentions. The man carried Marilyn out to the hallway at the same time the door at the end, where the little girl had likely been aiming, opened. Another man entered, carrying a briefcase as his tired baby blue eyes swept over the man and girl. A bright grin lit up his face as the man holding Marilyn rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

"Well, not quite what I was expecting. What are you doing up Lynny girl?" he said, eyes flickering from the man to Marilyn as he closed the door behind him. She began to squirm, reaching out for him.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"I-oof! Think she wants you Alfred!" said the man struggling to hold onto the squirming child. Alfred chuckled, putting the briefcase down on the nearby table before walking over and taking Marilyn from him, spinning her around once before hugging her. "She wanted to see you before she went to sleep…"

Said little girl giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around Alfred's neck. "Aww, you and your Momma have been waiting up for me?" he said, kissing the British man's cheek.

"I-I don't see why you keep referring to me as 'Mom'. I am clearly not a woman!"

"I know Artie!"

"Arthur!"

"Mum!" said Marilyn, laughing again as she reached out for Arthur who, after shooting a cross look at Alfred, took the girl back.

"Stupid git…" he muttered, blushing, before turning and heading towards the stairs. Alfred followed, humming the theme to Blue's Clue's under his breath.

"Trust me Artie, she just wanted to make sure we both were here and safe, that's why she waited up. I know I'm 'not the Mama'."

"You better not dare show her that show! I will not have my daughter turning into Elizaveta carrying a bloody pan around!" Alfred laughed as Arthur shot him another glare over his shoulder at the top of the stairs.

"I won't but just so you know, I just won."

"What does that mean?!" Arthur paused outside a door with the initials M.E.K.J painted on with different vibrant colors and glitter surrounding it. Alfred grinned mischievously as he leaned over, kissing the shorter man full on the mouth. After a startled, blushing moment Arthur gently kissed back, the two only breaking off with a giggle and yawn from Marilyn as she curled into Arthur more.

"It means you recognized the quote darling." Said Alfred, opening the door with a smile and eyes a bit darker. If Arthur could turn anymore red, he was there as he curtly walked in muttering under his breath about 'idiot Americans'. He gently placed the nearly asleep toddler into the cradle, pulling the covers over her shoulders as she snuggled into a small, light green quilted baby blanket. He then picked up a small white unicorn off the floor and put it next to her, making Marilyn smile and run a tiny hand through the coarse mane.

"Good night love." Arthur whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Alfred had walked over behind them and reached down, tickling her before also kissing the top of her head.

"Night baby girl." The little girl curled her legs up to her chest before looking up at her parents.

"Gween sweeves." Arthur smiled as Alfred chuckled.

"That's what you get for singing to her while pregnant." He joked, shooting his green eyed husband a smirk which was ignored as Arthur leaned down to brush a few strands of Marilyn's blond hair out of her face.

"Alas my love, you do me wrong; To cast me off discourteously," he started to sing, his voice a soft tenor. "And I have loved you oh so long; Delighting in your company." Marilyn yawned, struggling to stay awake as her 'Mum' sang through the song. Her green eyes kept blinking open and close before finally closing as Arthur sang the last verse.

"Greensleeves was my heart of gold; And who but my lady Greensleeves…"

_Present Day…_

**Name:**** Ashley (Prefers being called Ash) **

**Gender:**** Female **

**D.O.B:**** Unknown. Presumed to be sometime during the year 2011. Given birthday of July Thirteenth. **

**Hair:**** Dusty Blond**

**Eyes:**** Green**

**Other:**** Brought to agency by unknown woman (Presumed to be the mother) with no name or explanation. Had only clothes on back, a blanket, a stuffed animal and an odd necklace. With no missing children's report or a D.N.A match in system, was named and put into foster care. Has been in numerous households and family homes (See attached papers) without success. Not necessarily rebellious but finds ways to create problems. Uncertain psychological state, often zones out or talks to air. Keep away from large bodies of water, cannot swim. Not recommended for first time foster parent; considered unadoptable. **

A middle aged man closed the file, turning to a woman seated next to him with a smile. "She sounds like an energetic child. We're excited to meet her." He said, turning back to look across the desk at an older gray haired man with a stern set frown.

"She is one of our more…problematic children. She has a nose for trouble." The older man said, his face seeming to never move from the stoic look.

"We've cared for many of your 'problematic' children who were just misjudged by adults." Said the woman, already defending the child she hadn't even met yet.

A little girl, around the age of ten, quietly closed the door to the room before sitting back in the wooden seat stationed next to the door, moving her hat slightly so it wouldn't pull at her ponytail. "Great…hopefully they won't be like the Coopers…" she muttered, leaning back in the seat to blow the bangs off of her forehead but failed to move the stubborn blond locks. She fiddled subconsciously with the pendant of her necklace, a strange pitchfork like mark on one side with a rose and several letters etched on the back. Clasping it tightly in one hand, she sighed.

"I really hate this place…" she whispered, reaching down for the backpack next to her, rooting around in it until she pulled out a regular black and white composition notebook and a neon pink sparkly pen.

Opening it to the first page she titled it: Day 1 and after checking the time on the clock hanging above her wrote 8:23 AM next to it. Skipping the first line she began to write.

_Back again at the agency. They seriously need to repaint these walls…and invest in comfier chairs. Man are these things hard! __Today I'll be starting my time with a old couple called 'Johnson'. Well not old like Thompsons' old but not exactly just out of college kinda people. Apparently have dealt with 'problem' kids like me before. My prediction this time is three weeks before they send me back._

The sound of chairs scraping the floor made her turn towards the door briefly before continuing to write.

_Looks like Carroway just finished the rundown. I wonder what it'll be like this time…God I really hope they aren't like the Coopers...but-_

The door opened and the stern man poked his head out, motioning her to come in. She threw the notebook back in her bag and tucked the necklace back under her red t-shirt as she stood up. Zipping up the red, white, and blue backpack she walked into the room, seeing the couple she had just been observing standing and looking at her. The man had warm brown eyes and laugh lines around his mouth as he smiled at her. The woman was also smiling, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun. She couldn't help finishing the sentence of her first entry of her journal in her mind: -_oh well, here goes nothing!_

"Hiya I'm Ash!" she shouted, putting on the biggest grin she could muster, moving the Yankees baseball cap covering her head to reveal her green eyes, glowing in amusement. "And I'm now your problem!"

* * *

And there is the prologue. I promise things will be explained next chapter, I will reveal what is obvious though that Alfred and Arthur are clearly America and England whom had a child Marilyn. Ash is also the main character with another boy, Japan's son, that you get to meet in the next chapter. If you know what TV show America mentioned earlier, cookie to you! Review please, just don't flame!


	2. Chapter 1

Second chapter! Thank you ThatSexyAngel for your review and favorite, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Now without further ado, enjoy!

**Warning(s):** OOC America and England, some curse words, and threatening of a child

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own the plot idea and my OC's, I also don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"_A thousand words could not bring you back; __  
__I know because I have tried.__  
__Neither would a thousand tears; __  
__I know because I have cried."_

_-Unknown_

America sighed as he took his seat, placing the packet of papers in front of him. England took a seat next to him; at the same time the younger nation reached over and gently took the Englishman's hand. England attempted a small smile before turning and getting his own papers out of his briefcase. The world meeting would be starting soon and all the nations were converging into the room.

Kaito watched the exchange between the two world powers sadly from his seat right next to his Father over the copy of Rurouni Kenshin. Speaking of his Father…Kaito's dull brown eyes wandered over to Japan who was speaking with his Uncle China and Aunt Vietnam nearby. It was turning into another regular world meeting. His Father had once said the meeting's used to be pretty chaotic with not much work getting done but he would never explain why it had changed. The most Kaito could infer was that it involved America and England about eight years ago with something, no one would ever tell (Even Sealand!).

With a sigh he turned back to Kenshin being scolded by Kaoru as more nations came in. He pulled subconsciously at the tie around his neck as he tried to get comfortable for the long meeting. "Good morning Kai!" shouted his Aunt Taiwan, suddenly appearing from behind him and giving the eleven year old a squeezing hug. He yelped, dropping the manga onto the floor as she lifted him out of the seat in the tight hug.

"Ah! _O-oba-san_! P-put me down!" he said, trying to keep his composure but failing. Aunt Taiwan giggled, kissing the top of his head before putting Kaito back down on the sweet, _sweet_ ground.

"Oh you're just so much like Kiku, Kai!"Annoyedly Kaito straightened his clothes and reached down to pick up the manga.

"Taiwan, please leave Kaito alone and sit down. We need to start the meeting." Said Germany, giving one of his laser glares at the Asian woman who easily brushed it off as she took her seat. Kaito's Father was also sitting down next to Kaito, giving his son an 'I am sorry your Aunt is clingy' look. Kaito nodded, taking his seat and returning to the world of Meiji Japan.

Fifteen minutes in and he was already bored and looking around for any hope of entertainment. For some reason, his eyes kept drifting over to the two English speaking super powers, neither of which looked to be listening to Austria talking about the economy. America looked zoned out while England was staring blankly at the paper he was suppose to write his notes on. It always seemed to bother Kaito to see them like that, like he just knew they were supposed to act differently.

Kaito turned to his Father, pulling on his sleeve to get his attention away from his note taking. "_Otousan_," he whispered after the personification of Japan turned to him. "May I go get something from the vending machines please?" Japan smiled, retrieving his wallet and getting out a few English dollars.

"Nothing big, do not spoil your lunch." The older man whispered back, handing him the money. Kaito nodded, quietly slipping out of his seat and heading to the door. Opening it slightly, just enough to get out; he walked down the hall to where the machines were.

"Should I get a drink or a snack…?" he contemplated, looking at the two vending machines.

"Honda Kaito?" asked someone from behind him, startling the boy to turn around. Standing no less than three feet behind him was a tall, brawny man with slicked black hair (Similar to Germany's) and a nasty looking scar over his right eye. Flushing slightly Kaito tried to look anywhere else but at the scar since that was rude.

"Ah _hai_, I am Honda Kaito. May I help you?" The man smiled, a creepy one that set Kaito's nerves on a 'flight or flee' terror.

"Yes, I believe you can." The man walked closer and instinctively Kaito took a step back, his back hitting the snack vending machine. When he reached an arm out Kaito took off running, barely ducking under the arm to try and get down the hall to the meeting room where he knew his Uncle China's wok and Switzerland's gun(s?) were. Two tree trunk sized arms though stopped him before he could truly get far.

"No-!" A thick, calloused hand clasped over Kaito's mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence.

"No talking kid." Kaito struggled in the scar-faced man's grip, kicking at the man's legs as he was picked roughly up. The boy's elbow caught the side of the man, making him grunt and loose his grip over Kaito's mouth.

"_OTOUSAN_!"

Japan froze alongside the other nations as the scream echoed into the meeting room. Then he reacted before it even hit him who was screaming.

"Kaito!" Subconsciously he registered that China, America, England, and Taiwan were right on his heels but the Japanese man's thoughts were on the dark haired boy he'd seen disappear through the meeting room doors mere minutes ago. Someone was running down the hall and Japan gave chase, seeing the unconscious child in the fleeing man's arms.

"Freeze!" shouted a security guard, trying to stop the man but a bullet into the guards chest sent him crumbling to the floor as the kidnapper burst out of the front doors.

"Kai!" Japan was a few feet behind them, watching a black tinted windowed car pull up by the curb. The door opened and Kaito was thrown in at the same time the kidnapper turned, brandishing his gun toward the inside of the car where the eleven year old laid unconscious.

"We meet again nations, only I had a certainly different target this time." The man said, smile getting wider as England gasped and America cursed.

"Y-you-!"

"Uh-uh-uh America." Said the scar-faced man, removing the safety on the weapon.

"Truly wonderful to see you all again. Do you have a message for your daughter? I'm sure she'd _love_ to hear it." And people said Russians were scary when they were pissed; there is a reason America is called the 'sleeping giant'.

"You son of a bitch!" The man's smile turned into a smirk as he shouted "Ta!" climbing into the car which began speeding off before the door was even closed.

They couldn't stop it, if they tried no matter what Kaito would get hurt. "K-kaito." whispered Japan. He felt frozen, as if time had stopped and allowed an icy cold hand to come and rip his heart out.

The black haired nation sank to his knees, China stopping him from completely collapsing to the ground. Tears streaked down the normally calm nations face. "_W-watashi no musuko_…"

* * *

"Ash, ready for school?" asked Mrs. Johnson, poking her head into the kitchen where the ten year old was eating a big plate of bacon, eggs, grits and toast. "Honestly, how can a girl your size eat so much?" Ash giggled, biting into her fifth piece of toast as she shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Well not much longer there squirt, the chauffer leaves in ten." Ash laughed again, nodding as she took a bite of eggs. Two and a half months. One of the longest times she'd ever spent in a family that wasn't a group home. The Johnson's didn't mind her quirks, especially her stories of all the magical creatures she could see. She and Mr. Johnson could spend hours trying to draw them; Ash by describing them and Mr. Johnson by actually drawing them out for her.

Mrs. Johnson though loved sports, surprising Ash, but the two would watch games all the time on the television or live if they could; from hockey to basketball they would watch and try to guess who would win. It was like how she'd imagine a family would be.

Shoveling the last bits of grits and bacon into her mouth, Ash took the plate over to the sink and rinsed it quickly. After putting it in the dishwasher, she bolted up the stairs to brush her teeth. "Tink is my bag ready?" she asked calling into the bedroom before going into the attached bathroom. Picking up an Ironman toothbrush she put toothpaste on it and began brushing. A tiny, pink haired and yellow dressed fairy chose that moment to fly in, a soft smile on her face.

"Your homework is in your book bag, lunch money in side pocket and practice bag for baseball ready to go!"

"Shanks Shink!" Ash spit into the sink, washed the brush and ran into her bedroom.

It had been a slightly off-white color when she'd moved in but was now covered in vivid drawings of fairies, trolls, and other magical creatures. A large window had the pale green curtains tied aside to let the morning sunlight wash over the blue sun and moon comforter on the twin-sized bed. It was one of the nicest rooms she'd ever stayed in that was for sure.

Grabbing a mesh book bag and green duffle bag Ash was about to leave when her eyes fell on her old red, white, and blue book bag. It was always packed with her most important belongings, ready to leave for a new family at short notice. Picking it up, she moved it right next to her door before a shout from Mrs. Johnson had her running down the stairs.

Ash paused though on the landing, looking back at the slightly open door where her bag was just visible. It felt weird, like something was going to happen. Not exactly a good thing either. She turned back around and continued down the stairs, jumping over the last three steps, sending her hair flying all over. Hastily she pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and yanked it back into a quick ponytail, balancing her duffle bag on one side and book bag on the other shoulder.

As she was about to bolt out the front door Mrs. Johnson stopped her with a quick "Whoa there tiger!"

"What?"

"Look at your hair!"

"I pulled it back!" The older woman rolled her eyes, grabbing the hairbrush stationed on the nearby table. Ash sighed putting the duffle bag and book bag down as Mrs. Johnson took the hair tie out and began to brush through the tangled mess. Tink hovered over Ash's shoulder, laughing as the tiny blond crossed her arms and pouted.

"Making yourself look nice is an important first impression Ash."

"It's just school! I've been going there for a while now, I don't think there's anyone to make a first impression on anymore."

"Still." It was silent for a moment as Mrs. Johnson continued to brush Ash's hair. "How about we do something a little different today?"

"Define different." Mrs. Johnson took the slightly shorter than the rest part of her hair that constantly fell into Ash's face and pulled it to the left side of her head, using the hair tie to turn it into a small ponytail.

"What do you think?" She motioned for Ash to look in the mirror over the table. Bright green eyes, slightly tamed dusty blond hair with a random ponytail sticking out on the side greeted her. A small smirk-like smile spread across the ten year olds reflection.

"I like it." Mrs. Johnson stood up, a big grin on her face.

"Fantastic! Now we do need to get going or you're going to be late!" Ash leaned down, getting her bags back onto her person as Tink cooed over the style. As Mrs. Johnson walked toward the car, Ash stepped down the brick steps of the house, closing the door behind her. Skipping over to the car, she opened the back door as she started talking to her foster parent about practice that afternoon. Tink watched the exchange with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, if only you two could see what she's become…" whispered the fairy, wiping away a crystal teardrop from her cheek. "You would be so proud." She sighed, hiding that she'd been crying to smile and wave at Ash who was making faces at her in the window.

"If only…"

* * *

This chapter turned out to be a bit longer than the first which I think is a good thing. We got to meet Kaito and get to know Ash a bit more and of course she has her fairy godparent (Okay not but you get what I mean) Tink who knows about her past. Please review and give me feedback, any help on grammar would be fantastic! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2

A happy third chapter and happy birthday to me! God I feel old! My actual birthday was Wednesday but I'm celebrating it today with my family. Before I go on though, thank you for your favorite and follow **Zelda-JSRF-Fan **as well as a big thank you to the anonymous **lazy girl** for reviewing! Here's the third installment of 'DFTRM!'

**Warning(s):** None really this chapter except for depressed America and maybe the last sentence could count…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own my OC's and the plotline!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

"_Parents shouldn't assume children are made out of sugar candy and will break and collapse instantly. __Kids don't. __We do."_

_-Maurice Sendak_

It was taking all the strength Germany could muster not to strangle every nation in the general vicinity. The meeting was called off for the emergency of Japan's son being kidnapped just a few hours ago. Most of the nations had stayed behind to help search or in many of the Asian nations cases, to help calm their normally calm brother who had been either silent as the grave or cursing quite fluently in his own language (Extremely un-Japan-like). Even worse, Italy was freaking out with his white flag going on about how 'pasta' would help everything and him clinging to Germany or hiding under the table wasn't helping the situation.

So now the German nation had a bigger headache than having to deal with his brother's craziness after drinking about twenty beers. Yes twenty **German** beer, anything else like American or something and it would be much more. Speaking of America…

His ice blue eyes wandered over to the dusty blond, talking into his cell phone with someone from the CIA or FBI or one of his numerous government divisions. He was putting on a brave face for all the inner hell that must be breaking loose inside of him. To see the same man who kidnapped your daughter eight years ago…_Gott_.

"America." Germany said, making the blue eyed blond turn toward him as the German approached.

"Yeah?" His body language showed calmness but his eyes were a completely different matter; blazing with so many different emotions. _Verdammt_, he was no good at this consoling thing. Maybe he should check the book store for a guide on it; Italy did freak out commonly maybe it would be useful. The German sighed shaking his head slightly before looking towards the nearby door.

"Would you go find England, he went to the bathroom earlier and has not come back yet." The American nodded, ending the call curtly and beginning to walk away. "And Alfred?" The younger nation paused. "I'm…sorry."

America stood there for another moment before turning his head slightly toward Germany. "This isn't going to be like before. We'll find him." He said in a half whisper before turning back and leaving the room. It still didn't stop Germany from seeing the lone tear roll down the American's cheek.

* * *

"Pitch it Ash!" shouted a dirty brown haired boy, readying to catch a ball behind a blond boy up to bat. Ash blew a bubble with her gum, popping it, before turning and grinning at the boy who signed her a two and wave. She shook her head and he signed a three, also a no. The boy grinned, making a 'crazy' motion with his finger that she smirked and nodded at. Leaning back and over a bit, she shifted her cap before moving the ball into her right hand and standing on one leg, she let it fly.

The spinning ball flew and the blond boy swung, missing it as the brunette caught it in his glove. "Strike! You're out Tony!" said the third baseman, a skinny beanpole of a fourth grade boy.

Ash smiled as the coach called the game. Walking over to the dugout, she grabbed her backpack and shoved her glove and hat into the duffle bag. "Bye Ash! See you later Ash!" shouted her teammates as she walked back out and towards the car line.

"Later!" Her eyes scanned the parking lot, looking for the tan Buick the Johnson's owned. "Mr. Johnson's meeting must have run past again…which means I get to walk." She mumbled, putting one hand on her hip and sighing. Pulling her book bag on all the way she fitted the duffle bag over her opposite shoulder before making her way down the street.

Ash hummed cheerfully, a tune she'd once heard but not quite sure where. As she passed the playground, something dark caught her eye. Turning she glanced over the bare seesaw, swings and monkey bars to look under the jungle gyms slide where someone was crouched underneath. "Hey! Hey you okay?" she asked, crossing over the plastic mulch towards the boy. He shuffled, hiding himself farther under the mustard yellow slide. "Hey dude I'm not gonna hurt you." Ash crawled under, sitting in front of him.

He was small, a little taller than her though (And she was shorter than most fourth graders) and was Asian. He had dark hair, she'd guess black but the shadows from the playground equipment made it hard to tell. His eyes were cool, chocolate brown and pupil less, they looked emotionless but Ash could see him physically shaking a bit. "Who are you?" she asked.

He fidgeted slightly from her scrutiny but didn't say anything, only turning slightly to look out from underneath the slide, making his short ponytail wave slightly in the breeze. Ash stared at him, crossing her legs but never breaking her gaze at him. The boy fidgeted again, trying to look anywhere else but her piercing green eyes. After another moment he turned back to her suddenly and shouted, "What?!"

"Good I was worried you were mute."

…

For a person that held himself calmly, he sure could lose his temper. A rush of Japanese words came from him, yelling at her as she just sat there with a smile on her face. After another minute of him shouting at her in the other language, he finally stopped to breath. "You chill now?" He slowly nodded and sighed. "Coolio. I'm Ash. Short for Ashley which was not my choice fyi."

"I am Honda Kaito." He said, nodding his head respectfully at her.

"Honda like-"

"Not the car." Kaito gave her a dark glare that she bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

"Okay Honda, now what are you doing here? And I don't mean the 'Why are we all here on this planet' question?" He shifted his eyes again, making her cock her head at him.

"…I am not sure you will believe me." Ash snorted, eyes flickering to Tink who was eying the boy cautiously after the outburst.

"Oh trust me I'll believe just about anything…" Kaito was silent again and Ash let him be, focusing herself into digging through her book bag for her snack bag. "Candy?" she asked, offering the bag out to him. He raised an eyebrow but took a Twizzler from the bag, peeling the rapper off and taking a small bite.

"So…why are you here?" he asked, taking another bite of the red treat.

"Why I'm here? At this moment the hands of fate have not bestowed upon me the answer to that supreme question." Kaito smiled as Ash grinned before she popped a caramel candy into her mouth.

"Okay I understand, but truly?" She shrugged, taking the ponytail her hair had been in out and leaving the crazy side one in.

"Just walking home from practice, saw you and decided to pull a Nancy Drew and investigate."

"Practice?" He asked, finishing the Twizzler and taking another from the bag.

"Yep, baseball. So, what's up with the clothes?"

"Clothes?" Ash motioned to him and Kaito glanced down at his wardrobe. It was a fancy looking white shirt smudged with dirt and grass stains, sleek-looking black dress pants and muddy black shoes. "What is wrong with them? Besides the dirt stains I mean?"

"Nothing but not exactly playground material." He grew quiet again, looking around the slide once more as he took a bite of the Twizzler.

"_Oh dear God. Don't tell me he's a runaway._"She thought, flinching at her own recollections of trying to leave 'the system'.

"Do you have a phone at your house?" he suddenly asked, turning back to her.

"Well yeah."

"May I use it please?" Ash shrugged.

"Sure I don't think the Johnson's will mind." Kaito nodded, eating the rest of the Twizzler before crawling out from under the slide. She followed suit, stuffing the snack bag back into her book bag as she stood up.

"So Honda-"

"You do know that is my last name, correct?" he interrupted, raising a dark eyebrow at her. In the dimming sunlight she could now see that his hair was as black as ink, darker than a moonless winter night. Ash waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah you're Japanese, you say your first name last and last name first. I read manga and watch anime you know." Kaito looked a little surprised but slowly nodded his head.

"Alright, I just did not want you to be confused."

"Wouldn't be anything new but I got a deal for ya."

"A…deal?"

"Yeah. I let you use our phone if you tell me why when we get there, savvy?" Kaito paused for a moment, contemplating it as he stared at her.

"I agree to your terms."

"Great! Now we get ten minutes to make up a feasible lie to tell the Johnson's!"

* * *

Under any other circumstances, Kaito would never even have looked at a person like Ash, except maybe to stare at her wild hairstyle. Of course this was not a normal circumstance and Ash definitely was not a normal girl. All the way to her house she had been talking about random things, as if they were two friends hanging out.

"And here we are! Not that bad is it!" A simple, two story white house with curtains moving in the windows and a white picket fence surrounded a well kept yard was in front of them. A separate garage was off to the side with a tan colored car parked in the driveway. "Mr. Johnson he's like completely anal about the yard. The rose buses in the back are his pride and joy!" Ash continued, opening the gate to let herself and Kaito in.

"Why do you call them Mr. and Mrs.?" He asked, stepping onto the brick path up to the house.

"Oh sorry, forgot to mention I'm a foster brat. They're not my real parents so that's why I call them by their last name." Kaito paused looking at her with curious eyes. She didn't look like a foster child, she looked happy. He'd always imagined them a bit like that one movie…Annie was it? Wasn't she an orphan though and sang? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts since real life was obviously not like the movies and anime he watched.

"Ah…" What does _Otousan_ say? Sense the mood and refrain from speaking, yes that was it. Ash wasn't even paying attention though as she reached under a loose stone by the door and pulled out a silver key.

As she put it in the doorknob, her face suddenly contorted into a slightly startled and cautious look. Without turning the key she turned the knob and opened the door. "That's weird…they always keep it locked…"

"Perhaps they forgot…?" he asked, stepping up beside her to look into the dark house.

"Their car's here but no lights are on…" Ash walked into the house cautiously as if afraid a bomb would go off if she stepped to hard on the oak wood floor. "I'll check upstairs, you can wait here or in the kitchen if you'd like." She motioned to the area to her left where a kitchenette area was as she dropped her duffle and book bag off by the door.

"If you are sure…" Kaito did not like the look in her eyes, as if she subconsciously knew something had taken place but not quite sure what. He stepped inside, watching Ash disappear up the stairs before walking into the comfortable looking kitchen.

Chicken breasts were laid out on the counter, still in packets but no longer cool like they had just been taken out of the fridge. Other ingredients like seasonings and such were spread around and dishes were stacked up drying in a rack by the sink. It was as if someone had been in the middle of something and…

"Do not go there Honda Kaito." He berated himself, shaking his head firmly. His nerves were, as Americans put it, on a fritz thanks to being kidnapped and whatever odd situation was happening apparently the Johnson's residence was not helping them. Kaito's mind wandered off to what happened when he had woken up in the backseat of an unknown car earlier that day. He'd been left alone and the doors locked but with the use of a baseball bat (Who honestly leaves a baseball bat in the backseat where a kidnapped child was?) had broken the window open and gotten away.

Kaito shivered. Now though the creepy scar-faced man was after him and he had no idea how to get back to NYC where the nations annual meeting was taking place. Actually now that he thought of it, he didn't even know exactly where he was. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a nearby wireless phone sitting propped up in its stand.

Racing over he yanked it off and began to punch in the numbers for his _Otousan's_ cell phone. After pressing call he waited to hear the rings of the call and hopefully the voice of the personification of Japan (He'd even like to hear Uncle South Korea's voice at the moment) when it suddenly hit him; there was no rings or noise, not even a dial tone in the background. He pulled the phone away from his ear, checking to see if it was low on battery or something.

That's when three things occurred: A sound of a gunshot, Ash's scream and hell breaking loose.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter! Just a warning, starting next chapter this story will be rated **T**, the situations Kai and Ash are going to get themselves into starting in the next chapter are definitely not for little kids minds; way to much bad language as well as hints of other T rated things. Remember, reviews are the best things a writer can get and I would love more feedback on this story! Check ya later!


	4. Chapter 3

And now begins another chapter of DFTRM! I want to say a big thank you to **pasta-pizza-Hetalia **for your fav and watch, **kankai **for your watch and once again **lazy girl** for reviewing! I'm glad people are interested in my story!

There are a couple of things I want to mention about this chapter: 1. The rating change. This story is now rated T, to me just morally no one under the age of 13 should be reading about kids seeing people they care about be murdered (Although this is common now thanks to our society *Sighs*) but also because this story does have it's darker parts like drug use and other sensitive subjects plus a lot of curse words are going to be used by both Kaito and Ash and apparently explicit cursing is a no-no for K+. Meh...just a change that I think had to be done. 2. I'm planning for this story to be no more than twenty chapters, eleven of which are already planned and/or written out. Just thought I would mention that, as well as the weekly updates (Every Sunday) for this story I hope to put my state one out soon as well with a weekly update so if you would check it out when it comes out...*Puppy pout face*

Okay, author rant over. You can go read the chapter now.

**Warning(s): **Character death (Did my best to make it less graphic) and breaking and entering.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters but I do own the plot and OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

"_Exactly. When you wake up from a dream, there's nothing left but reality._

_Dreams are terrifying because there is an end." _

_-Nightmare (from Alice in the Country of Hearts)_

Without even thinking of what he was doing, Kaito was already halfway up the stairs and calling out for Ash. Skipping the last step he nearly tripped himself as he raced towards the open door to his right.

At that same moment Ash burst through the doorway, hitting the door to crash back and bounce slightly off of the wall. The two kids nearly collided, earning a startled yelp from Ash. Her eyes were blown wide and that's when he noticed her shirt had become splattered with something red. "Honda run!" she yelled at the same moment the one person the Japanese child did not want to see stepped behind Ash, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"If it isn't little Honda Kaito, two birds with one stone it seems." The scar-faced man said, the creepy grin returning to his face. Kaito felt cold terror flow through his veins and once again he was reacting without thinking. His foot struck the man right in the abdomen, making him fall back and crash into another person running up from the other room with both crashing onto the floor.

He then grabbed Ash's wrist, yanking her to move from her frozen position. He was about to drag her down the stairs when voices wafted up, warning him of more of scar-face's accomplices. Instead he pulled her into the room right across the way, slamming the door closed right as the men were charging towards it. The knob turned and jiggled and Kaito threw all of his weight against the door.

"Quick! Go! It is me they are after not you!" he said, trying to give the blond girl time to climb out the window or hide or something. Of course that statement might not be true with whatever comment his kidnapper had said about 'two birds'. Instead of running, Ash grabbed a piece of chalk and black sheet of construction paper. Racing back over she placed the paper against the door and began to draw a weird circle. It had odd swirls that combined into a simple looking knot in the center of a five point star. Suddenly the whole symbol began to glow a deep green color and pulsed, spreading the odd light over the door and its frame.

"That'll hold 'em for five minutes at the most." She said, letting go of the paper that oddly stayed attached to the door and grabbed a back pack that was at Kaito's feet. Ash began to quickly gill it with more of the chalk boxes and construction paper. "Can you grab that book over there? You don't need to keep pushing against the door, the seal does that."

Kaito slowly leaned off the door, looking stunned. He'd seen Norway use magic before (It involved a pastry, Denmark, and a growingly pissed Norwegian and had been pretty terrifying!) but not quite like this. He walked over to the desk, still lost in his train of thought as he picked up a book titled 'Magia'. The edges of the piece of cardboard paper attached to the door began to flicker and burn away, Ash cursing at the sight.

"Toss me the book and head to the window!" Doing as she said, he opened the window as Ash tossed the book in her bag as well as two composition notebooks and pens. Zipping the book bag up she darted to the window as well. Kaito climbed out first with Ash sliding out behind him, closing the window as the burning of the odd circle she had drawn burnt completely up. The door broke open as the two raced along the black roof shingles.

"Jump!" He stared at her in pure shock. It was at least a seven foot drop!

"What?!"

"There's a hedge, I've done it before!" She pushed him off the edge where he fell and landed on the green leaves with a startled yelp. Ash jumped behind him as the sound of yelling and cursing came from above.

She grabbed Kaito's wrist, yanking him off the hedge and pulling him across the yard. "Why did they show up at your house?!" asked Kaito, whispering as she pulled him through a hole in the fence.

"Beats me! Why are they after you?!" He paused for a moment, mind flickering to his _Otousan_ and his 'position'. "Actually let's wait a bit for twenty questions until we ditch freaky scar dude. Does he have a name?"  
"Freaky scar dude." Ash snorted as the two raced down the little areas of grass in-between the homes. Kaito sighed, rounding a corner behind the blond. She was still shaking as they came to a pause, hidden between two overgrown hedges.

"Where are your foster parents?" he asked after a minute or so, making her flinch. Biting her lip Ash rubbed at her eyes, trying to hide the tears sliding down her face. It was quiet between them and it suddenly hit him with a rush. "Sorry don't-don't answer."

"_I don't want to know."_

* * *

All of the adrenaline Ash had been using in probably less than ten minutes was completely depleted as she sobbed. She choked in a whimper as the scene played back over and over again in her head, like a broken horror video.

_Ash cautiously ascended the stairs, leaving Tink to watch over Kaito. Peeking down the hall she heard a noise to her right, in the master bedroom. "Mrs. Johnson…? Mr. Johnson…?" she asked, opening the door. The little hallway leading to the main suite was, she couldn't help the saying that popped into her head, silent as the grave. As she turned to look into the room ahead her eyes caught Mrs. Johnson's. "Mrs.-!" _

"_Ash run!" came the woman's panicked gasp as a man appeared from behind her, a really freaky looking scar over his right eye. _

"_Hello Ashley." He said, voice ice cold and mocking. Ash gulped, beginning to shake. _

"_Who are you? Wh-what do you want?" The man's smirk grew into a creepy grin. Suddenly two arms grabbed a hold of the tiny blond. "Hey-!" _

"_It's simple, you are coming with us." She heard an odd click and turned to the source of the sound. That's when she saw Mr. Johnson's limp body behind his in a pool of…oh God. She was going to be sick._

_Ash felt hot tears start streaming down her face. A gun was pointed at Mrs. Johnson who only watched in pure fear for Ash's safety. "We don't need her anymore." The scar guy raised the gun to her head. _

_Her scream of "NO!" was cut off by the hand now over her mouth as well as a sickening gunshot. The woman's body crumpled and Ash seemed to react on pure instinct as she bit the hand, hard enough to draw blood and kicked whoever was behind her in the 'forbidden zone' sending the person onto the floor in pain and letting her go as he did so. _

_Before the creepy scar dude could do anything, Ash hit the ground running out of the room and nearly right into a panicked Kaito. _

Ash shakily breathed out as she came out of the replay again, the look in Mrs. Johnson's eyes forever burned in her memory. Sniffling she began to notice the glow of the sun disappearing slowly in the distance and that Kaito was awkwardly trying to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled nervously at him, feeling like she'd been hit by an eighteen wheeler. "Sorry I-I kinda lost it for a bit there didn't I?" He politely smiled and nodded, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"It is alright. I believe you needed that." Ash stood up from her crouched position and wiped the dirt off of her knees.

"We can't stay here though."

"Should we not go to the police?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you even look at those guys? They had cop uniforms on, I bet they have contacts and stuff in the force to tell if we go there." Kaito paused, considering it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"It is a possibility. We should not risk it but…where shall we go?" Ash leaned back on her heels, biting her lower lip gently.

"I might know this one place…"

It was fully dark when they arrived at an old, slightly (More like very) decrepit looking house with overgrown plants and some broken windows. "Here?" asked Kaito, looking incredulously at the blond next to him.

"Yep. This old place has been abandoned for years, since the sixties or something." She said, motioning for him to follow as she walked up the rickety porch steps. Ash walked over to a broken window, glass scattered on the ground in front of it. "Have you ever seen 'It's a Wonderful Life'? There was a house like this in it that they broke the windows to make a wish. The kids on the block told me about this place, no cops check it and no alarm systems." She climbed in through the window, landing lightly on the inside and sending up a cloud of dust to shimmer in the moonlight.

"Are you sure it is safe?" he asked, slowly climbing in after her. Ash rolled her eyes as Kaito coughed, breathing in the dust.

"Yeah now c'mon, let's go upstairs. There's a room with a tree right near the window if we need to leave quick!" With a sigh (And another cough), Kaito followed the green eyed girl upstairs. Opening a white door with faded, peeling paint on it they walked into what looked like a children's room with two beds and lots of old, broken toys stuffed into boxes.

"May I ask you something Ash?"

"Shoot." After a confused look she rolled her eyes at him again. "Ask dude." Ash sat down on a bed, bouncing lightly. "Whoa, for old beds they're still pretty good mattresses!"

"_Hai_ they are," Kaito said, also sitting down on the other bed. "But my question is, how did you do that…erm…that…" He did a weird motion with his hands moving in a circle shape. If this was an anime he would see a question mark over her head.

"That what?"

"The paper and chalk! How did you do that?!"

"Ooooh." Ash giggled but seemed to cut herself off sadly. "That's magic."

"…what?"

"Magic. Tink taught me." She looked at her right shoulder, as if seeing something he did not.

"Tink?"

"A fairy."

"…what?!" This finally made her laugh fully as she took her back pack off and began rummaging around in it. Ash pulled out two rather large blankets that he thought would normally not fit in a bag that size; one with Captain Jack Sparrow and the other man having Superman on it.

"Jack or Clark?"

"Umm…Superman." Ash tossed the blanked at him and then curled her own around her shoulders.

"I don't think you can see her. Most people can't but she's here right now. She taught me how to draw circles of magic, that was a Binding Spell I used on the door and normally lasts about five minutes but because I was in a rush…" Ash nervously fiddled with her weird side ponytail before taking it out and putting the band onto her wrist. "It was only two minutes. Savvy?"

Of course all Kaito was thinking of was Bleach and when Rukia used a binding spell on Ichigo when they first met. "Umm…_h-hai _I think…so…" She waved her hand at him, as if brushing off the comment.

"It's okay if you don't, that's completely normal." She then laid back on the bed, making the old iron squeal. "Can we figure the rest out in the morning?"

"Alright." Kaito leaned back in his own bed, letting his eyes close as his head hit the mattress, not even the dust making him cough. "_Oyasuminasai." _

"Night." The two were asleep in moments.

* * *

In a dark room, only slightly lit by a nearby fireplace. It was silent until a shrill ringing of a phone shattered the quiet. A hand reached over, slowly picking up the black chord phone and holding it to his ear. "They got away." Said a voice over the phone. The person gripped the phone tighter as he sifted through a card deck lying on his desk with his other hand. "Y-you see sir, the girl somehow found the Honda boy and they-"

"Find them." Said the man holding the phone, his voice deep and gruff. He held the Ace of Hearts and a Joker card in his hand. "I don't care how, find them."

"O-of course sir. We-" The man promptly put the phone back on its stand, effectively ending the call. He put all of the cards besides the joker and ace on his desk, gazing at the two cards in curiosity.

"Honda Kaito, son of Japan and an unknown woman my I would have thought you would be easy. Just as mysterious as your father it seems." He then laid the Ace of Hearts down on the table, away from the rest of the cards, and held the Joker card up.

"Ashley…are you what we have been looking for?"

* * *

And once again, that's a wrap! God I need to stop ending chapters with a question or cliche line! *Rolls eyes at herself* Bleh...anyway! We're starting to see more of Kaito's real personality (You might be noticing how much he differs from Kiku). He's his own person ya know and isn't always the biggest fan on 'reading the atmosphere'! If you would review, fav, watch, etc it would be highly appreciated! See you next Sunday! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the latest chapter! A big thank you to the ever loyal** Lazy Girl **for your review and **autumnlovestomatoes** for your follow and favorite! I hope you enjoy!

_**Edit 3-25-13: Found grammatical errors that needed fixing, nothing new changed besides that.**_

**Warning(s)**: OOC Japan, ten year old shooting a gun, and cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own my OC's and the plot idea

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

"_Do the difficult things while they are easy and do the great things while they are small. _

_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step."_

_-Lao Tzu_

Kaito was the first to wake up, blinking his eyes as he stared up at a popcorn style ceiling. Craning his neck up he looked around the room. Did that doll just move? He gulped. Now all he was thinking was horror movies and when the person double looked was when they died. "Don't be silly! There are no ghosts here...at least right now." said a voice right by his ear, making him yelp and fall right off the bed with a loud thump echoing around the room.

"_Nanda yo_?!" he shouted, staring at a glowing, floating little winged lady with bright pink hair and wearing a yellow dress and tiny orange boots that floated just above him. Did he mention she was floating?!

"I knew you could see me if you wanted to!" she said, flying over him in a circle of golden sparkles. Kaito was rendered speechless. First he was kidnapped, helped by a girl who can apparently do magic, and now **he's** starting to see things. What's next? Turning into a frog (And not France-san!)?! "You aren't crazy. Japan used to see magical creatures when he was younger too!"

"J-japan?! I have n-no idea what you're tal-"

"I know the nations Kaito, I've actually met you before too." He was quiet, just watching the…technically fairy smile at him.

"Who…who are you?" She giggled.

"My name's Tink! I thought I recognized you but you've grown since I've last seen you! Though I must say it is obvious you're related to Japan, most assuredly his son." Kaito stared at her before turning to look at the other bed and occupant of the room. Ash was splayed out on the bed, one leg dangling on one side and her right arm hanging off on the other side with the covers half way on the floor and barely even on her anymore. She was also still dead sound asleep even though he'd just shouted quite loudly.

"Don't worry about her. That child's slept through a tornado before, I swear she's immune to every possible way of waking up…" Tink's comment wandered off until she was muttering under her breath about a certain child being extremely 'lucky' and sleeps deeper than the dead.

"Do you know what is going? I mean, involving the Creepy Scar Dude as Ash called him? What does he want with me?" The fairy sighed shaking her head, no.

"I'm afraid not. I do recognize the scar faced man but I don't know what his goals are especially involving the two of you."

"So she is somehow involved…" Kaito sighed straightening his clothes out. His nose wrinkled up at all the dirt, grass stains and torn pieces of fabric that made up his pants and shirt.

"For being Japan's son you are certainly louder than him." Said Tink, poking him on the nose. He blushed, standing up nervously. Picking up the blanket, which he had pulled off the bed when he fell, Kaito folded it and placed it on the bed. Suddenly he heard a crash from outside the room catching his attention.

"What was-"

"Stay here!" Tink flew from the room to the hall in a burst of gold sparkles. Instead of listening Kaito followed her down the hall. Pausing at the top of the stairs, he saw people walking around downstairs, looking in all the cabinets and nooks and crannies of the place. When a person with slick black hair walked over to some people, his back turned away from him but sending the hairs on the back of Kaito's neck on end.

"Oh _kuso_!" he cursed under his breath, turning and tiptoeing away as quietly as he could before racing down the hall. Tink sputtered twinkling noises, he presumed it was cursing in fairy as he slunk back into the room and closed and locked the door. "Hey! Wake up! Creepy Scar Dude's here!"

No response from her, even when he shook her a bit. Voices were getting closer and footsteps coming upstairs. "Come on! Johnson-san! Wake up!" Tink was putting the blankets away and helped Kaito situate Ash so he could put her shoes on her feet. Kaito lifted her up out of the bed, putting one of her arms over his shoulders and pulled her toward the window. Suddenly the doorknob jiggled and her whole body jolted awake.

"W-what's going on?" she asked, yawning. Someone began banging against the door, trying to break it down. Ash stood up on her own, putting her backpack on and raising an eyebrow. The door burst in sending pieces of wood and the glass doorknob into the room, Kaito catching the knob awkwardly.

"Oh shit! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she shouted, yanking the window open.

"I tried!" The dust cleared at the door as they jumped out onto the roof. Someone raced after them; a pointy highly manicured hand reached out and snagged Kaito's leg, making him stumble but she wouldn't let him go.

"Hey! Let go!" shouted Ash, holding onto him as they had a mini tug-of-war. "Bitch!" She kicked at the arm, making the woman's grip loosen and he was free. A gunshot rand behind them and a piece of old wood flew from the room at Ash's feet.

The two scrambled onto the large, gnarly tree right at the roof's edge. The woman though had not given up and chased after them with remarkable speed, tearing Ash's shirt sleeve with her nails. It felt like Kaito was watching an anime episode as the younger girl fought with the platinum blond woman with acidic purple colored eyes. The two moved from branch to branch like ninja's as he tried to climb down while avoiding the fighting.

"Honda Kaito!" said the scar-faced man staring at him from out the window. Ash and the woman were now on opposite sides of the tree as they glared at one another. "Don't you have the honor to face us?" Stab. They always have to use the honor card don't they? Kaito threw the doorknob at him, Creepy Scar Dude dodging as Ash grabbed his other arm, yanking him off the tree and for the second time in two days he was falling toward too fast for his liking and this time there wasn't a hedge below.

At the last moment Ash grabbed the lowest branch and swung, slowing themselves and letting them leap easily to the ground. "Freeze!" shouted a black clad man from the porch, pointing a gun at the two as they finally had both of their feet on the ground. Ash and Kai froze but at that moment fate decided to be ironic and the boards beneath the man cracked, sending him through the porch and his gun flying to stop at Kaito's feet. The two shared a look before he leaned down to pick the gun up.

"That…was kind of nice." Muttered Ash as the two began to race toward the gate.

"Honda Kaito! Ashley Johnson!" They paused, looking over their shoulders. On the porch was Creepy Scar Dude, staring them down. The woman from earlier just scrambling down the tree, jumping from limb to limb. "I would have thought you would at least listen Honda, didn't Japan raise you better than this?" Ash glanced over at him, mouthing 'Japan?' and raising both of her eyebrows.

"It is not right to bring one's family into another's problems." Said Kaito, trying to avoid Ash's gaze.

"She doesn't know right? You would be wise to inform your companion of exactly who you are." Creepy Scar Dude took a step forward at Kaito pointed the gun at him. "You don't even know how to work that do you? Now let's make this easy, you can come with us of your own free will or with severe injuries; I know both of you can survive." He took another step forward and Kaito's arm began to shake.

"Take the safety off." Whispered Ash, motioning to a button on the side of the gun. He clicked it, a red ring now visible. The woman with sharp fingernails paused in her approach, narrowing her eyes to try and guess what he was going to do. Ash and Kaito shared another quick look before nodding.

"Actually, I think I'll let Ash make a third way." He handed the gun quickly over to her, the blond suddenly turning the gun upward and shooting the roof just above the porch. The roof began to pitch and cave in stopping and making Creepy Scar Dude turn tail and hurry back inside away from the collapsing porch.

The acid purple eyed woman ran towards the two, Ash throwing the gun at her; hitting her square in the face. Kaito grabbed her arm, making Ash start running. The woman watched them go, blood sliding down her face from her nose. "Kaito…Marilyn…" she whispered, her accent thickly Russian and spoken almost forlornly.

* * *

"_Shimatta_!" hissed Japan, his hands hitting the keyboard as a 'No Match Identified' pup up blinked on the computer screen. China sighed, laying the tray of food down on the clean area of the desk before putting a hand on the nations shoulder.

"Japan…you need to eat." He said, motioning to the food. The brown eyed nation stared at him before sighing.

"I know…I just-just want to know he is safe." China attempted to smile.

"We all do. Kaito's a smart boy, he will find a way back if we don't find him first. This…this will not be like before." The Chinese man bit his lip. Perhaps it was not wise to mention it.

"I now know how America-san and England-san feel…it feels like my heart has been ripped away from my chest…" China squeezed his brother's shoulder gently.

"Come Japan, wallowing in your sorrows will not help anyone, especially Kaito. Please, eat." With a sigh Japan let the keyboard be moved away as China took the tray of food and placed it in front of him. He slowly began eating and China nodded, leaving the room.

He sighed after closing the door, half relieved and half worried. Walking down the hall he returned to the meeting room. All of the countries that had stayed were in there and immediately turned to China when he came in. "He's eating." China said, closing the big doors behind him. More relieved sighs and a few worried smiles from the crowd of personified countries.

"For Christ's sake! We're nations! Why the hell can't we all track down one damn guy!?" shouted America, rubbing his eyes and making his glasses scoot up on his face.

"He must have some higher up connections…" muttered Germany continuing to scan through files on a laptop set up on the table.

"Ve~ We can't just sit here! Poor Japan and Kaito…" said Italy, sitting dejectedly next to the large blond.

China sighed again, making his way to the table. "Nothing?" he asked. America turned towards him.

"Nothing." The man's blue eyes glanced over to the British nation who was reading through some reports across the table.

"It won't be nothing when we're through with this…" muttered China. Canada blinked into existence next to his brother, nodding at his comment.

"We'll find Kai and when we do…we'll find Marilyn too…" whispered Canada, his voice getting softer with each word at the same time his hands curled into fists. "…we have too…"

* * *

Ash let Kaito lead her down alleys, trying to make sure no one else was following. Her mind was reeling from too many unanswered questions. "Dude, your Dad's name is Japan?!" she asked, as they rounded another corner. Kaito visibly flinched but her gut was telling her it wasn't because the name was odd. "Honda-"

"Please Johnson-san, may we please continue this explanation at a later time." It did not sound like it was a question but Ash took it as one anyway.

"We keep putting this conversation off you know! I'd like to know why Creepy Scar Dude and Catwoman are after you! The Japanese boy looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Catwoman?"

"Yeah that lady had nails on her! Man I'm all clawed up!" The two came across a fire escape and after climbing up all the way, they ended up on the roof of an old apartment building. The sun was coming farther up the horizon, as if caught between night and day.

Ash sat down on the roof; it was only about six or so in the morning and normally she'd be just be waking up for school. She sighed. "It's way too early to be up and this awake." Kaito sat down next to her, watching the golden rays start to bask onto the gray building.

"I am guessing you want to know, do you not?" Ash nodded, crossing her legs. He turned to her, also sighing.

"It is a bit confusing and-"

"Oh Kaito, please stop beating around the bush; she needs to know!" said Tink's voice unzipping the backpack on Ash's shoulders to reveal herself.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were and-wait. Can you see her?" Kaito bit his lip, looking more nervous than she'd ever seen him look.

"I-I'm still unsure if I believe in-"

"Oi! Do not finish that sentence! It endangers lives!"

"Ah, _gomenasai_!" It was quiet between them, Tink looking anxiously at the two children.

"So…Japan?" Kaito sighed, looking much older than a kid.

"Have you ever heard of the manga 'Hetalia'?"

"…Uh yeah? Wait, as in pers-"

"Personified countries, _hai_. They exist. I've actually met Himaruya. My _Otousan _asked him to hide the nations presence through a manga, ending up as Hetalia." Ash stared at him, her face a mixture of numerous emotions; confusion, worry, curiosity, and excitement all over her face.

"Seriously?! Wait, so is Germany Holy Rome because if he is I have twenty on that he is! And are the pairings real?! UsUK, RoChu?! And-" Kaito's ears were bright red and he had a very nervous smile on his face.

"W-well you-you'd have to ask Germany-san! And I'm pretty sure _Ojisan _and Russia-san have something going on…America and England are married, at least as humans."

"Hah! Take that Ty! He supported FrUk! Which is weird enough cause he's a guy and-" He rolled his eyes at her, looking ready to face palm.

"Well you took that easier than I thought." Ash shook her head.

"No I'm freaking out inside but fangirling helps a little. It was really Jamie who was into it not me. I liked the history. So you're Japan's son and who-"

"I don't know my mother, she was human." He interrupted before she could say anything.

"Oh…okay. So what happened?" With a sigh Kaito began to tell her everything that had happened since yesterday morning. After a couple of minutes, the sun was nearly touching their feet, when Ash asked her first question.

"So they took you from New York City?"

"_Hai_, so where exactly are we anyway?"

"Oh uh Virginia, just outside of Richmond. Actually I think we're now in Richmond. Jeez we sure ran a long way…"

"How far is Virginia from New York City?" asked Kaito, looking deep in thought. Ash scratched the back of her head as she thought herself.

"Uh…a few hours? I don't know exactly. You have to go through like fours states or something so it's a while." He nodded and then sighed again.

"I am sorry I got you involved. It truly was not in my plan. I-I actually didn't have a plan…" She bit her lip.

"It's okay…it doesn't explain why they were at my house. I obviously was going to get involved anyway." Tink gently ran her tiny fingers through Ash's blond hair. They all grew quiet, watching the glow from the sun spread over their feet.

"What shall we do now?" finally asked Kaito, turning to look at her. She shrugged before stretching her arms over her head, the backpack shifting uncomfortably on her back.

"Well it's not much of a plan but you need to get back to New York right?" He nodded. "Okay so the generic plan is to get from here in old Virginia to New York City without having the bad guys catch us or it's game over. Of course we do have the side missions of finding out why they are after you, why they were at my f-foster parents place, and we need one more…"

"Side missions?"

"Videogame lingo dude."

"_Hai_ I know but why do we need 'side missions'?" Ash snorted, as if the answer was obvious.

"Cause this is turning into the first episode of an anime so if we treat it like one, we're like invincible and can keep trying so we'll make it!" Kaito's mouth opened in an 'O' shape and he nodded although one eyebrow was quirked up in either confusion or amusement.

"…may you teach me magic?" Ash turned her head so fast she had whiplash and Tink was sent flying off in a golden trail.

"Dude say what?!"

"If you cannot I understand yet I am interested in learning."

"Hmm…what do you think Tink?" The glowing fairy straightened herself out and rolled her eyes, going to sit on Kaito's head.

"Magic runs deeply in both of your bloods, he can learn." She said, ruffling his bangs, making him frown.

"Then it's decided!" Ash jumped to her feet, one hand on her hip and the other shading her eyes from the sunshine that was now washed over her. "Looks like we have a quest, a journey to start! You ready?" She turned towards him, stretching out her hand to him. Kaito grinned, taking her hand as she helped him up.

"Ready."

* * *

And that's a wrap! So does everyone like the new villain, Catwoman who seems to know more than even the people she works for? She's a pretty big player in this plotline and she is, of course, Russian. Totally love to play on the stereotypes. If you would review, fav, follow it makes my day! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update last week! Or the week before! I was in Charleston most of the week so no computer and I couldn't even touch my phone on Easter Sunday. Family, yeesh. Anyway! Here's the next installment that I decided to post today to make up for not getting it up these last few Sunday's! Nope no POV of nations this time, mostly a bit of a filler to show how Kaito and Ash get along. Don't worry there will be a nation POV next chapter! Enjoy!

**Warning(s):** Cursing from minors and off-key singing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 7-11 but I do own my OC's and the plotline

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself."

-Jim Morrison

It was a nice, beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and college student Carly Wilson was stuck in a crappy 7-11 with old truck drivers leering at her over cups of Joe and microwave burritos.

She sighed, closing the third magazine in a row on who was cheating on who and what great scandal had happened next. The bell on the door twinkled and she looked up, "Please not another truck driver…" she muttered under her breath. Instead a young girl, looking about seven or eight years old and dressed in a faded t-shirt and shorts wandered in. Her hair was messy and she looked very sleepy.

The little girl walked up to the counter, rubbing her eyes. "G'morning…" she yawned, looking up at Carly who had to bend over the counter to look down at the child.

"Good morning. Where's your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Gettin' gas. Momma sent me in to get a map. Papa lost it somewhere and we need a new one." Carly looked around and pointed to the left.

"They should be right over there. They're free so don't worry." The girl nodded and grinned.

"Thank you ma'am!" Carly nodded and the girl went over to the side where the college student had pointed to. After looking through several of the books, the girl finally apparently found what she needed and smiled back at Carly, waving the map in a goodbye before walking out.

Carly waved back before picking up another magazine. What a cute kid.

* * *

Kaito watched Ash go into the gas station to get a map. Sighing he slowly counted to thirty. "_Ichi_…_ni_…_san_…" he whispered, tapping his finger with each number against the brick wall that housed the bathrooms. He watched many cars go by, keeping a steady eye out for anyone that looked suspicious of Creepy Scar Dude himself. "_Ju_…_Ju-ichi_…_Ju-ni_…"

"Told you it wouldn't take me long!" said Ash, suddenly appearing next to him and waving a book of maps in his face. Kaito yelped as the girl giggled, leaning down to put the map in her backpack placed next to him. Digging through it Ash quickly proctored out a t-shirt, jeans and a brown vest with a lot of pockets on it. "Hold these please."

After handing the clothes to Kaito she continued to dig through the bag. "Do you think those will fit you?" she asked him, head still bent down looking in the bag.

"These?" he asked, holding up the clothes in his hands.

"Duh dude, unless you feel like wearing up leaves that there tree." Kaito raised two confused eyebrows.

"Possibly they would fit, why?" Ash paused in her search to look up at him, one eyebrow arched incredulously.

"Uh Honda, look at yourself. We don't want to draw attention and you scream it." She went back to digging before finally pulling out some more clothes.

"But…but theses…"

"These what?" Kaito flushed embarrassed, his ears turning a bright red.

"Well…they are girl's clothes!" She stared at him before beginning to giggle.

"Dude, Honda you're about the same size as me just a bit taller and you don't have a choice unless you want to steal some."

…

_Kuso_. She had a point. Rolling her eyes at him, Ash zipped the backpack back up and slipped into the girl's restroom on the other side.

The bag was simple and well worn with a red and white stripped pattern with dark blue straps. The two straps though had at one point snapped and now they were nearly completely covered in blue with white stars duct tape. There were two things odd about the bag: The first being a crocheted dual flag of the United Kingdom and the second was a strange sewed into the side circle with a large diamond in the middle encasing an infinity symbol.

"Just how does she fit everything into that bag…?" he wondered, poking the bag cautiously with his foot; the fear of the backpack suddenly coming to life and eating it as his main train of thought.

"She uses magic on it." Said Tink, suddenly materializing above his shoulder. "That circle symbol is infinity, it lets the bag be never ending. Ash designed it so that she would only have to put a little magic about once a month and it would keep holding everything. You could stuff a whale into it if you wanted to!" Kaito chuckled and bent down to examine it closer. It really was intricate; the infinity was compromised of swirls that tied into the diamond and ultimately into the circle around it.

"It's cool, ain't it? I'm not that bad with a needle and thread!" said Ash, stepping back out in a light blue tank top with a jean jacket and tan cargo shorts. Her hair was in the process of being put into two braids, one of which was completed and the other Ash was just finishing tying. "Your turn Honda, I'll wait out here. Need my hairbrush?" The last sentence was spoken in a teasing tone as she shook a purple brush at him.

"N-no I will be fine!" He felt his face heat up and Ash laughed, instead putting the brush into the bag.

"Kay!" Muttering under his breath about American's and how annoying they are he walked into the men's restroom, locking the door behind him. Taking off the dirty clothes Kaito pulled on a bright orange shirt with the number ten on it, plain jeans that fit him well for being girl's jeans and a brown vest with a bunch of pockets on it. They were rather nice, Ash had good taste. After washing his hands, he left the bathroom.

"…Johnson-san?" She wasn't there, her bag was though. "Johnson-san?"

"Honda! Grab my bag and c'mon, I found our ride." Ash suddenly whisper-yelled, poking her head around the side before disappearing again. With a sigh, Kaito picked up the backpack and walked over to her.

"Where?" She stuck her thumb out at the one thing he'd hoped she wouldn't. "…haha very funny."

"Not joking dude. They're on their way to D.C. and there's an open circle bit in the front we can chill in so plenty of room!"

"Johnson-san I am NOT getting in a horse trailer!"

"We don't have much of an alternative here Honda, the horse's won't hurt you. Tink's chatting them up right now."

"I-is there not another one? A truck or-" Ash put her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised and looking very much like a disappointed parent.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Come on!" Gulping and inwardly groaning he let himself be pulled inside. There were two stalls, separated by a white wall made out of a thin metal with the top being left open for the horse's heads to rest over the front. Two horses were staring at them, pink happily fluttering between the two holding an apparent conversation.

"This is Buster!" she said, pointing to a large chestnut colored one, "And Stormy!" who was a pale grey flecked horse. Both neighed at the mention of their names and Kaito took a nervous step back. Ash closed the door before approaching the horses.

"Come and meet them Honda, don't be rude!" she said, gently rubbing Stormy's muzzle. He gulped, slowly stepping closer. "Here," Ash took his hand and gently placed it on Buster's muzzle. Slowly she released his hand and let Kaito pet him himself.

"He…he is really soft…"

"Big but a softy!" As Kaito acquainted himself with the horses, Stormy sniffling his hair comedicly, Ash pulled a blanket off of the side of the trailer and laid it on the bare floor. The truck engine in front of the trailer started up and she motioned for him to sit down.

The horse's and kids stumbled slightly when the vehicle began moving, the music from the truck so loud that the clear vocals of a singer were fully audible. "Sweet, Free Bird!" she said, grinning as she plopped herself down onto the blanket.

"What?"

"The song, it's called Free Bird. I'm guessing you don't listen to Lynyrd Skynyrd over in Japan do you?"

"I have never heard it before." The two grew quiet, listening to the song as the trailer moved onto the highway.

"Why did you not leave?" Kaito suddenly asked, not looking Ash in the eye.

"What?"

"Yesterday when we were at your place and those people showed up. I told you to go but you stayed. Why?" Ash looked honestly confused and once again had him thinking of an anime character's face when seeing her expression. Maybe he could draw the face's down and write a manga about this.

"And leave you with Creepy Scar Dude? Hell no dude that's not right!" She broke out in a large grin. "I like you Honda, not sure what you and now I have gotten ourselves into but there's something that makes me want to trust you and be your friend."

"…r-really?"

"_Hai_!" Ash giggled and Kaito smiled at her use of his language.

"I have never really had a friend before. I mostly hang out with _Otousan_, my _Obasan's_, _Ojisan's _and the other nations."

"I haven't either. I get moved to new homes so much that it's hard to make friends. I've always been that weird one in the class."

"You are not weird." Ash snorted, rolling her eyes. Tink was sitting on the rail happily having what looked like a one sided conversation on something's called coltsfoot and yarrow and Ash jerked her thumb at the fairy.

"Oh please. I can do magic, see magical creatures and ghosts, I just attract trouble and I've always never connected with people my age, mostly older folks."

"You can see ghosts?"

"Yep. And stop thinking of Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kaito's face flushed up. Okay so maybe his mind had wandered to that train of thought but not for that long. Shaking his head, he got back to the matter at hand.

"That is not weird. That is called being different or special."

"Oh yeah I'm _special_ alright." Kaito rolled his eyes at her, nudging her with his elbow. Once again a calm silence rested over the horse trailer, both kids were not bothered by the silence, just letting their thoughts think.

"Hey Johnson-san?"

"Yep?"

"What is it like, you know, being a foster kid?" Ash bit her lip, eyes suddenly slightly cloudy as if she wasn't quite seeing what was really in front of her.

"Hmm…" She leaned back against the metal siding of the trailer. "Well it's hard. Really hard. Sometimes you end up with not so nice people and a lot of times even when I'm with nice people something always seems to happen so that I have to leave."

"Something…happens?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah like when I was six we went to the zoo, I was living with the Graysons' at the time, and somehow the reptile exhibit glass broke and all of the snakes and lizards and stuff got out. That wasn't good." Kaito bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the images that were coming to mind.

"Like Harry Potter?"

"I'm totally waiting for my letter." The two burst into happy laughter.

"How many homes have you lived in?" Kaito finally asked, after their laughter had subsided.

"Oh man…I lost count after twelve. Let's see there was the Thompson's, the Mason's, the Fields, the Peterson's, the Evan's, uh…the Coopers and Graysons' and Johnson's of course. I had more when I was younger but I don't remember them as much. I've mostly stayed in group homes. Most couples can't handle me for long." He frowned but Ash shrugged.

"I'm used to it. You see, my Mom dropped me off when I was really little, dunno who my old man is. At least that's what everyone at the social services' has told me. I don't remember a woman, just these two guys. Ash's not even my real name." Kaito looked startled at this revelation.

"What do you mean? You do not know your real name?" Ash nodded, pulling a necklace out from under her shirt.

"This and a few other things were left with me." It was a simple necklace made out of what looked like a dark wood with a weird pitch-fork like shape carved on one side. On the other was an inscription with four letters, M. E. K. J and the words 'Our Treasure' below the letters.

"What is M. E. K. J?"

"I'm guessing it's my name, maybe Mary Elizabeth? Margaret Eleanor? I've come up with, like, millions of possibilities." Ash gently tucked the necklace back under her shirt as both of the children bounced slightly when the trailer hit a bump in the road. "So enough about me. What's your life like, you live in Japan right?"

"Ah _hai_, I live with my _Otousan_ just outside of Tokyo. We have places to live though everywhere in the world."

"Whoa, seriously?!"

"I have been everywhere. England, France, Germany, Italy, everywhere!" Ash sighed, green eyes full of envy.

"I've only ever been in the United States, all over from east coast to west but just in America. So you've had like legit French and Italian cuisine? I've always wanted to try foreign foods!"

"_Hai_ France-san even tried to serve me wine once but _Otousan_ would not let him." The two once again shared a laugh while Tink, who'd finally come over to join the conversation, sighed exasperatedly.

"Just like France. Honestly that man is beyond help!" muttered Tink, gently floating to sit down on Kaito's shoulder.

"Honda…don't you want to meet your Mom?" asked Ash, breaking their laughing fit.

Kaito paused, letting the question sink in. Did he want to meet his Mother? He was more than happy with his _Otousan_ yet her question did bring more curiosity from him. Although he looked like his _Otousan_, Kaito acted very little like him in private being much more boisterous and blunt rather than choosing his words carefully. Was his mother as talkative as him? Stubborn? Was she pretty or _really_ pretty, to get the attention of a nation she had to be someone pretty special right?

"…maybe. Someday, possibly…I wish to know why she gave me up to _Otousan_."

"I can help you find her! It can be a team effort!" Kaito smiled, nodding at her enthusiasm.

"What about you Johnson-san? Do you not want to find your parents?" Ash once again 'hmmed', rocking on her crossed legs quite contentedly.

"Yeah of course I do! I'm just not sure where to start. Your Mom would be easier cause your Dad has gotta know her name at least. Hell the only thing I know about me is I was likely born on American soil!"

Suddenly an idea came to Kaito. If Ash was born in America and America knows all of his people, could he find her parents? It was a possibility and just when he was about to suggest it Ash began to sing. "One hundred bottles of Coke on the wall, one hundred bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, ninety nine bottles of Coke on the wall!" It sounded off-tune but very cheerful.

"Bottles of Coke?"

"Y-you don't know the song?!" After shaking his head no to apparently clarify and seeing her face turn positively aghast, Ash began teaching him numerous songs and games to play when bored and alone.

Traveling in a horse trailer with two horses, a girl and a fairy on your way to D.C. and ultimately New York City to try and get back home might seem a little daunting but oddly enough, Kaito was having the time of his life with the first person who wanted to be his friend not because of his father's status as a nation or being family, but as the person he really was.

* * *

The young woman with platinum blond locks pulled the car to a halt and parked. Next to her the scar faced man opened his door and stepped out, putting his sunglasses on. Likewise the woman also stepped out of the vehicle, only instead taking her own sunglasses off with a sharply manicured hand to reveal her narrow acidic purple eyes gazing over the 7-11 station.

"They are no longer here are they?" he asked, directing the question at her.

"_нет_. They left." She replied, tucking the sunglasses into the collar of her shirt and straightened the pastel pink headband on her head.

"Can you tell where they went?"

"_нет_. They are not close enough." The scar faced man's frown deepened but he didn't say anything. "How exactly did you lose the child?" He turned and even though he was wearing the black reflective glasses she felt the glare seep into her skin.

"Not the boy. The girl. Ashley. Are you sure she is the one?"

The man turned back to look over the gas station again before he spoke. "Agent went rogue. Took her before we got back to the specified location." The woman raised a silky eyebrow.

"A rogue agent?"

"Yes, Jefferson was her name. Jenny Jefferson. JJ most called her. Don't worry about her interfering." The creepy grin the woman had grown accustomed to spread over his face. "She won't be doing much of _anything_ anymore." He turned around and began dialing someone, not seeing the emotionless eyes glare at his turned back.

The woman walked over to the bathrooms, pretending to be throwing away a tissue but quickly leaned down to scoop up a piece of black construction paper and also threw it away into the garbage can. Making the sign of the cross she whispered something under her breath before turning and heading back to the car. The tiniest whisper was barely heard over the crunching of her footsteps on the gravel, "Stay safe…"

* * *

Well, who's a tiny bit confused? Catwoman is most assuredly an interesting character, you'll see her more in-depth later on. Which side is she on? Even I'm not sure and I came up with her! She does have her own agenda but at the same time something else is going on. You'll see later. And what do you guys think of Ash and Kaito's growing friendship? It's kind of cute, in a best friend sort of way. So if you would just go down there and review and maybe leave a favorite and watch, I really don't mind stalkers on my stories! See you next time! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

_**EDIT:**_Something wonky is happening on Fanfiction so that this chapter didn't show up so I am uploading it again. Hopefully that will fix the problem. Sorry for the likely resend email of a chapter all my followers will get but hopefully this chapter will show up now.

God...I'm so exhausted right now but at least this chapter is finally up! I actually had to split it into two as it grew way to long. Part two will hopefully be out next Sunday if everything goes okay this week. A big thank you to all those that have reviewed, faved and followed this story you guys are my heroes! Now, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia but I do own my OC's and the plotline

**Warning(s):** Cursing, poor foreign language translations, and Romano

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 1: **

"_If children have the ability to ignore all odds and percentages, then maybe we can all learn from them. When you think about it, what other choice is there but to hope? We have two options, medically and emotionally: give up, or fight like hell."_

_-_ Lance Armstrong

A girl giggled, clambering onto the chair she had spent the past five minutes moving to the counter. After succeeding in getting on the chair she climbed up onto the countertop and using a turned over fruit bowl, grabbed hold of the microwave and pulled herself up onto it and easily stepped up onto the top of the fridge. The little blonde was about to attempt and climb up on top of the cabinets when a startled yelp made her turn her head and look down. "Hi hi Mum!" she said, her voice squeaky and adorable. The person was blurry and dark, with no way to distinguish any recognizable features about them.

"Oh bloody hell! How-how did you-?!" The person called out for someone fearfully.

"_Johnson-san?"_

Someone else walked into the kitchen, laughing in what sounded like amusement. The first person hit the second person in the arm and the girl giggled. "Now how did you come up with this idea baby girl?" said the second person as they reached up and clasped two hands around her little waist.

"_Johnson-san…" _

Pulling the girl down, she was instantly scolded and desperately hugged by the first person to the continuing amusement of the second, although the shaking hand on her back gave away that they had been as scared for her as the first. "Sowwy Mum, Dada."

The first person seemed torn between being mad or annoyed but settled on an exasperated affectionate hug. "I-it's alright love, just don't do that again."

"_Chikusho, Johnson-san!" _

She squirmed deeper into the person's hold, taking a deep breath of the familiar scent of tea and cologne the latter of which always made her nose wrinkle. She felt safe and happy. There was nowhere else she would rather be.

Suddenly the whole kitchen and the figures crashed like glass and the girl screamed as she fell into darkness. Faces appeared around her; Creepy Scar's Face, Catwoman, and the Johnson's all with blood running down their faces. "No! Mum! Dada! No!" She'd never felt more scared and alone than that moment.

Ash's body jolted awake at the same moment her head collided with the back of the horse trailer with a loud thud! "What the-?!"

Kaito stood in front of her, holding onto the bars that separated them from the horses so that unlike her, his cranium wouldn't be screaming in pain for colliding with the hard metal as the truck came to a sudden stop. "Finally! I thought I would have to let Buster-kun kick you for you to awaken!" he said, sighing as he extended a hand to her.

Rubbing the back of her head with one hand Ash reached up with the other to be helped up. "Yeah some wakeup call alright…" she muttered, face splitting into a giant yawn at the end of the sentence. "…so where are we?"

"A gas station I believe. I think we are right near Washington D.C."

"Great!" Stretching her arms up, Ash finally bent down to pick up the notebook she had been writing in earlier to place it in her bag when she felt something nuzzle her hair. "Hey! My hair's not hay Stormy!" She gently rubbed the gray horse's muzzle before kissing it.

"Come now you two! Ash, do you remember the spell Cæppe?" said Tink, poofing in a sparkle of yellow dust by her shoulder.

"Oh yes I remember! That's perfect Tink!" Pulling out of her bag a piece of construction paper and chalk, Ash began to sketch a circle shape. Kaito watched her work over her shoulder as a simple square in the center was scribbled over and a slight flow encased it. Ash muttered some words under her breath and the glow spread over the two children.

As if on que the door opened behind them and a tall woman entered, wearing a dusty leather jacket and cowboy boots. Kaito and Ash froze, staring at her. The woman blinked and squinted, almost as if trying to see something really small before shrugging to herself and walking in.

Ash grabbed Kaito's arm pulling him to the side of the trailer while slowly putting her backpack on and keeping hold of the piece of paper.

Holding a finger to her lips, Ash and Kaito exited the trailer with a wave goodbye to Buster and Stormy. Dashing across the parking lot and to the sidewalk, the two children and fairy were suddenly in the midst of heavy traffic; both pedestrian and vehicles.

Crossing the street (Carefully!), they walked down the sidewalk and found themselves walking besides a large cemetery. "How cheerful." Whispered Kaito, looking through the fence at the grave stones.

"It's Arlington Cemetery."

"Are you sure?"

"_Hai, __watashi wa shitte iru_." Kaito looked over at her with a proud smile on his face.

"I cannot believe how quickly you are beginning to understand Japanese." Ash shrugged, continuing to walk by with one hand resting on her stomach. "Are you alright Johnson-san?"

"Sorry I just suddenly don't feel good. I guess its cause a ton of dead people are next to us." She shivered, pulling her jean jacket closer to herself as Tink gently rubbed her head.

"We will be to the bridge soon. Would you like me to get the map out?"

"Nah not right now. We just follow this around for a bit and we'll get there. Just don't get hit _baka_."

"I am not a _baka_. I am rather proud of my intelligence." Ash burst out laughing at his serious face but kept her gaze away from the graveyard. It made her heart hurt looking at all the graves there.

About ten minutes of walking later and they were crossing a beautiful big bridge across the Potomac River. "Wow…I've always wanted to come here!" gasped Ash, looking out at the sparkling water.

"_Hai_, it is a beautiful place. America-san brought us here once, when the sakura trees were blooming."

"Really?! I bet that was a pretty sight!" Kaito nodded, smiling at the thought of the memory.

"All the petals fell like snow with a simple touch of the breeze. It reminded me of the sakura trees at my home."

"So cool…hey c'mon, let's check out Old Abe!" shouted Ash, taking off running as soon as they got to the other side.

"W-wait up!" Ash laughed, only stopping when she got to a crosswalk where several teenagers in red and black letter jackets were waiting to cross as well. Kaito caught up, panting heavily as he glared at her slightly. "I thought…_gomenasai_…we needed to get to New York?" he continued after taking a few breaths.

"Which is hours away by car dude. Let's find a place to stay here tonight then head out first thing in the morning instead of sleeping somewhere along the way. You know a recoup kind of thing." After seeing a confused look on his face she continued. "Think about it, we can sneak onto a truck or something right now and when he stops for the night we'll be God knows where without a place to stay. In cities at least we can find shelter." Kaito sighed but nodded.

"I suppose so." His dark eyes flashed to the teenagers, who were caught up in a conversation between them about instruments and such. Apparently they hadn't heard a word of their conversation.

"Sweet!" The light changed and they crossed with the teenagers to the sidewalk near the Lincoln Memorial. The wind was ice cold and Ash was glad she had her jacket on but poor Kaito only had his vest to help him. "Wow! Look at it! It's huge and wow! The water's so smooth!"

Kaito chuckled at her reaction as she raced ahead to stand at the water's edge. "It is very beautiful. It looks like a mirror has been placed on the ground to reflect everything around it." Ash shivered as another gust of wind blew and made the water ripple the perfect image.

"Yeah but let's get out of this wind!" The kids raced up the steps, Tink fluttering ahead with Kaito while Ash slowed down and came to a stop before entering. She looked up at the large sitting statue of a man with a beard. "Abraham Lincoln…"

"Hurry up Johnson-san!" Ash finally entered, dodging around a couple leaving as she continued to gaze up at the statue of the sixteenth president.

"In this temple as in the hearts of the people for whom he saved the Union, the memory of Abraham Lincoln, is enshrined forever…" she whispered, reading the inscription.

"_Ano_…I am afraid my American history is not up to standards, what did this President do?" Ash was silent for a moment before turning to Kaito.

"A lot of things. He was President during the war between the states."

"Ah…" The two stood there for a bit longer, watching other people rush around and take pictures, each person caught up in their own miniature world. Ash sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's keep going. How about we check out the Washington Memorial?"

"Where's that?" asked Kaito as the two stepped down the steps in front of the pool.

"Right ahead of us dude." …the spire-like thing?

"It is in memorial of the first president, correct?"

"_Hai_!" Ash dashed ahead, once more looking at the water as he raised an eyebrow, looking at the distant monument.

"…it looks nothing like him…"

It was another fifteen minutes later and the kids were sitting on the wall outside the visitors center of the Washington Monument, looking at the page in the atlas for Washington D.C. "So maybe we should-" Ash was cut off by her stomach growling.

"When was the last time we ate?" asked Kaito.

"Before we left this morning I think. So, first order of business: Food. Maybe there are some vendors closer to the Smithsonian's…" Leaping off the wall, she folded the map and shoved it back into her bag.

Kaito nodded, the two heading down the street, finally seeing a hot dog vendor at the corner. Tink wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Those things are disgusting! Do you even realize what are in them?!" muttered Tink, glaring as Ash paid for two dogs and bottles of water.

"Nope and don't wanna know." She took a bite of the dog as Kaito gently tore a piece off of his to eat.

"If you want to know something truly gross, try _Shiokara_." Ash paused mid-bite, looking at him wide eyed.

"_Shio_whatta?"

"You do not want to know." He tore another bite of the hot dog to eat as the two began walking under the nearby trees. Ash rolled her eyes, giggling as Tink gagged.

"What is the next mission?" Kaito asked after swallowing a bite. The two were walking down what the street sign said to be Jefferson Drive. "And is that a castle?"

"The Smithsonian I think." Ash took a sip of the water. Dodging some people passing by, the two children and fairy passed the huge building he'd commented on and others similar to it. "The map said the Capital is right ahead. Great, politicians…" Kaito raised an eyebrow at her.

"We are not going inside. It is not like they will be talking to you." She shrugged, finishing off her hotdog.

"Still don't like 'em." Kaito slightly paused mid-step, prickles of tension and the feeling of being watched spreading over him but he recovered and quickly began walking again.

"Johnson-san don't look but I believe we are being followed." He said, taking another piece of the hotdog and popping it into his mouth.

"I figured that's what those sunglasses wearing, dower looking tourists back there were. Tink,"

"I think they're some of the Creepy Scar Dude's men. Act normal." Said Tink, earning a snort of short laughter from Ash.

"Yeah sure _normal_." They stopped at the end of the street, another pool of water ahead of them. "On three I'm gonna head left. Follow me and try to keep up with me. If we get separated, let's meet up at…in front of the White House?" said Ash, putting the water bottles into her backpack.

"_Hai_."

"One." Kaito finished his dog as well and tossed the wrapper into a nearby garbage can.

"Two." Tink fluttered nervously, eyeing the men keeping trained eyes on the two children.

"Three!"

To the three sunglasses wearing, serious men following the kids; one second the boy and girl were standing there waiting for the light to change and the next were halfway down the left street at full sprint that any track star would be jealous of. "_Scheisse_!_ Nach ihnen_!_"_shouted the taller one in the middle as the three men took off after the kids.

* * *

Romano was pissed. Which, although was not unusual, was still rather unnerving. He jumped out of his red Ferrari (Actually it was Veniziano's but who cares!), flipping off a driver who cussed at him as he went by. "_Vaffanculo_!" shouted the irate Italian, glaring at the man's stupid silver car as it disappeared down the road. The world meeting started yesterday, which he normally left that position to his brother so he could take a nap, but it was put on hold suddenly. He'd just gotten the call a several hours ago from his _cretino _brother and the photo from the scene that finally gave Romano insight to whatever hell had happened.

"_Figlio di puttana_…" he growled, walking up the steps of the building. That picture of a scar faced man…_Mannagia_! How could he have not recognized him before?! Well the last photo was really blurry…and he had been eating a tomato and didn't really look…but that's not the God damn point!

His mood took a 180 turn as he caught sight of the woman at the front desk. Turning on his most flirtatious smile, Romano walked up to her. "Hello _bella_~ I need to get up to the meeting room but I would much rather be down here with you." He practically purred, taking her hand and kissing it. The woman, her name tag reading Elsie, flushed and stuttered.

"O-of course!" she squeaked as Romano winked at her. He let go of her hand, blowing a kiss before heading to the elevator. Pressing the button the door opened and he got on, the moment the door closed his usual scowl settled back onto his face.

"_Merda_! America and England are going to kill me!" He flinched as he pressed the button for the meeting room floor. Making a note to grab Spain, who was a stupid tomato _bastardo_ but could at least protect him if America tried to kill him, he waited to get to the eighth floor where it had been moved to from the first.

The door opened with a 'Ping!' and Romano stepped out. Several nations were gathered in little gossipy groups around the hall. The Bad Touch Trio were having a conversation right down the hall and he frowned. "Hey _Bastardo_! Spain! Get your ass over here!" Romano shouted, interrupting whatever the three old friends were talking about. Instantly a smile lit up the Spaniards face as he rushed to greet him.

"ROMANO!~" shouted Spain, hugging the poor Italian he blushed and attempted to rip off the stupid Spaniard.

"Get off of me you fucking idiot!"

"I'm glad to see you to _mi tomate_~!" Romano growled and Spain finally pulled away, still keeping a firm hold on his shoulder as his green eyes sparkled. "I was hoping you would come!"

"I don't have time for you stupid tomato bastard. Where's Japan, America or whoever's leading this dumbass search?" Spain finally noticed the manila folder Romano was holding and raised an eyebrow as the rest of the trio walked up.

"I'll come with you then Romanito!" France and Prussia grinned, although the latter's one was a bit more maniacal than cheerful.

"What do you have there little Romano?" asked France, trying to get the folder.

"Hey! Get away fucktard!"

"Kesekesekese~ Looks like a shitstorm's hit Bitchville." Laughed Prussi, going around the Italian in an attempt to get the folder.

"Go to hell Potato Bastard Number 2!"

"What the Holy Hell is going on out here?!" shouted Germany, banging the door open that led to a nearby room as he glared at the occupants of the hallway.

"Is the search party in there Potato Bastard?" asked Romano, glaring at the buff German. Slowly the blond nodded, one eyebrow raised. "Fuck. Move it Spain." He grabbed the Spaniard's wrist and pulled him past the startled German and into the room.

"Romano! You arrived!" happily chimed Italy, eyes popping open as he smiled widely at his brother.

"South Italy? What are you doing here?" asked England, getting up from his seat.

"Ah, Romano-san." Said Japan as he looked at the Italian with exhausted eyes.

"Yeah, yeah that's my fucking name I know!" he hissed, going to the table and putting the thick folder down.

"What's that?" questioned Germany, heading over to where the darker haired Italian stood. Romano sighed, opening the folder.

"It's who you're fucking looking for, Heinrich Wolfe."

"Who?" asked China, before gasping as he saw the picture.

"Scar Face." Hissed America, glaring at the photo. "Where did you find this?"

Romano gulped. "I got the picture you took earlier from the security camera. It was better than last time and I recognized him. I dug around a little and brought everything I could find."

"Recognized him?!" yelled England, turning and glaring at Romano who ducked behind Spain as much as he could without looking to fearful of the British man.

"He's ex mafia. Used to be a body guard for a Don in Sicily. Actually got that fucking scar in a mafia war several years ago. I never saw him after he got the scar so I didn't recognize him at first!"

Japan and America were looking through the folder, skimming each paper as quickly as they could. "Yeah but who the hell does he work for now?" asked America, eyes narrowing at the paper in hand.

"Some private company based out of this city, New York. The only thing I could find was the acronym, RFEL."

"Call Estonia here would ya Germany? He can probably find out more about it than we can." Asked Japan, turning to look at the German who was already on his cell phone.

"I am already dialing him."

"Have you gone through all of this Romano?" asked China, looking over Japan's shoulder at the papers.

"_Si_, I went through it all before I left and on the plane ride over. His background's all blacked out. Wolfe's probably not even his real name." he said, gold eyes flickering to Spain.

"If we find him…" started Spain, his face actually serious for once.

"We find Kai." Finished Italy, looking out the large window with a quiet look on his face. Two birds, a raven and a pigeon flew by suddenly, casting two shadows across the room as they flew away from the city with an odd sense of urgency.

* * *

Ash flew down the alleys and crowded roads, making it hard for Kaito to follow her but harder still for their pursuers. Even though she had claimed never to have visited D.C. before, she sure knew all the little pathways and alleys you could cut through that were most certainly not on that map.

Breathing heavily they rounded a corner and the two finally came to a stop right across the street from a large red brick building with several doors leading in. There was a crowd settled outside it so Kaito couldn't tell what the place was.

The two were panting and Ash leaned over, clutching her knees. "Did we…lose them?" Ash asked through gasping breaths. Kaito looked over his shoulder, the men were not there or barreling down the street after them.

"I-I believe so." Ash nodded, moving to sit against the wall of the building behind them. Pulling off her backpack, she unzipped it and whispered something under her breath. The two bottles of water flew out of it and into her hand.

Ash tossed the filled one to Kaito, uncapping her already half-drunk one to take several gulps from it. He followed suite and opened his to take a drink of the still cold water. "Magic?" he asked, after his bottle was halfway empty and his breaths had calmed down.

"Yeah…I'll try and teach you it later." Shaking the bottle over her mouth to get the last drops out, Ash let her head rest against the building. "Dude…I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"Well, we did just run like…what is the saying? Chickens with their heads sliced off?"

"Cut off, you almost got it Ziva."

"What?" Ash giggled.

"Sorry you're Japanese not Israeli." Kaito rolled his eyes. _**Americans**_. Ash ignored his amused look, looking ahead at the building and crowd across the street.

"Where are we?" asked Kaito, taking another sip of the water.

"Umm…I'll get the map." She replied, whispering again under her breath and the map flew out of the bag and into her hand. Opening it with a crinkly sound to the D.C. page, Ash scanned over the simply colored page. Kaito leaned over to look as well as he drank his water. "We were just on East Street right?"

"_Hai_."

"And that's the Hard Rock café so that building across is-" All the blood suddenly drained out if her face and Kaito steadied her as she swayed in place.

"Johnson-san? What's wrong?" She didn't reply, only clutched her head in pain. "Johnson-san?!"

"Let's get out of here Honda." She whispered, nearly falling over as she stood up.

"What? Johnson-san I am not sure you should even be moving right now! Are you ill?"

"Honda please." There was something in her eyes. The green depths were filled with pain, pain that she didn't understand and that was terrifying her. Ash looked like she had seen a ghost.

Grabbing the backpack and throwing what was left of his drink into it, Kaito zipped it up and stood up. "Thank you." She whispered, taking the bag from him and heading down the street while avoiding looking right.

"_Daujyoubu_." As they passed another building Kaito finally saw the name across the street, "Fords Theatre". He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why it's name brought such a bad feeling to Ash but deciding not to ask. Who would have thought he would be using his _Otousan's_ advice of 'reading the atmosphere and refrain from speaking' so much?

At the end of the street Ash finally stopped, sighing as she wrapped her arms around herself. "_Gomenasai_ Honda. I…don't know what came over me." She said, shaking her head and making her braids swing back and forth.

"Again, it is alright Johnson-san." Ash smiled softly, more color returning to her face.

"It feels weird, you calling me by my last name. How about just Ash?" An eyebrow raise from Kaito made her giggle. "Fine, at least Ash-san."

"Then you must call me Kaito-san." Kaito outstretched his hand at her.

"Deal." The two shook hands and the burst out into laughter, the giggles slowly fading from the two kids as something hit Ash.

"Jesus-where's Tink?!" Kaito and Ash looked around but there was no sight of the pink haired, yellow clad fairy. "Shit...Tink?!"

Kaito's face paled and he grabbed her wrist, "We need to move Ash-san!" The three black clad men were racing down the street towards them, knocking off a vendors merchandise as they ran.

"But Tink-"

"She will find us!" He pulled her across the street, dodging a car as they suddenly found themselves in the midst of a large crowd of people. "Oh my…" said Kaito as Ash took the lead, leading them deeper into the mass.

"Hold on Kaito-san, let's try to lose them in the group!" The two kids hid behind a large woman in a fancy looking dress. The men were trying to work their way through the crowd but with all the people surrounding them it was hard to see anything.

Ash glanced around, eyes falling onto a scraggly looking man who stared back at her. She looked at him and then at the foreign lackey's before back at the man. He turned at looked at the men, eyes narrowing. The man moved slightly motioning for the two kids to come. "Follow me." Said Ash, clutching at Kaito's wrist tighter as the crowd became thicker.

"_Nani_? What are you-" The blond haired girl ignored him, pulling Kaito along to the homeless looking man. "Who-"

"Later Kaito-san." She then turned to the man.

"Those guys are trouble aren't they?" The man asked, his voice having a distinctive southern drawl to it. The two nodded, albeit Kaito's was more cautious. "You kids sneak inside the church. Wait in the back and I'll show you the back way out.

"Alright." Using the moving mass of people she could now see was coming from the church, Ash ducked behind tall and big people to slip through the doors with a very worried Kaito following suit.

"Ash-san! Who was that?!"

"I dunno." Kaito raised an eyebrow, an expression he had been using more and more often around the American girl.

"Then why are we listening to him?"

"It felt like it was the right thing to do." She let go of his wrist and approached the communion table in the far front of the room.

"Magic feeling?" Ash slowly shook her head.

"No…something told me in my heart that he would help us." Kaito sighed.

"I wonder about you Ash-san." She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. They heard a creaking from the door, making Ash fly to hide behind the table and Kaito ducking under a pew.

"Sir no one's allowed in the church right now!" came someone's voice from just outside the door.

"We cannot find my daughter and her friend, they were playing over here and might have gone inside." Came a thickly German voice making Ash gulp and then fist her hands. How dare that guy pretend to be her parent!

"Everyone has left already and I just checked. No one's here sir. Please, I'm sure-"

"I just saw a boy and girl run down the street. A blond girl and black haired boy." That was the voice of the hobo looking man.

"Are you sure?" Another thickly German accent but not the same as the other.

"Yes, just down thattaway."

"Thank you." Footsteps and then silence. Ash peeked out from under the table, making eye contact with Kaito before looking at the door. It opened a bit and dirty, torn looking sneakers came in.

"You kids okay?" Ash jumped up from behind the table and Kaito poked his head out from around the pew.

"I'm breathing." Said Ash sarcastically, making Kaito smile a bit.

"_Hai, daijyoubu desu_." Ash rolled her eyes at him as he got up, brushing himself off.

"I'm Gallium, Jay Gallium. What kinda trouble are you kids in?" The two children shared a look before Kaito sighed and nodded.

"The kidnapped kind sir." She chose to leave out…the Johnson's from him. A confused look was on his face as Gallium looked between the two of them.

"Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"It's been corrupted. Kaito-san's…kinda important." The man sighed.

"Let me guess, even if I tell you to go to the cops you won't."

"Pretty much."

"_Hai_." Gallium smiled a small smile at them, looking a little amused at the two.

"Alright. Let me show you to the alleyway."

"Thanks. Do you know how to get to the Greyhound station?" asked Ash, stepping off the podium where the table was.

"Greyhound station? Where ya kids heading to?"

"New York City. That's where Kaito-san's folks are." At that moment Kaito's stomach once again growled loudly, making him flush. All that running must have processed the small hotdog quickly.

"Sounds to me like someone needs some food." Gallium's smile grew wider. "I know a place if you want to come with me?"

"What do you think Kaito-san?" asked Ash, looking at the dark haired boy. He shrugged, still looking cautiously at Gallium. "We accept."

"Alright then, follow me."

* * *

And part one is done. Introducing Jay Gallium, who is one of my saddest characters. You will find out his story next chapter and just how great of a person he is. Also, Scar Face's name, Heinrich Wolfe! The nations are starting to connect all the pieces of this puzzle. Also, some fun facts!

The spell 'Cæppe' that Ash uses is actually the word in old English for 'hooded cloak' which she uses to concentrate the invisibility spell on. The magic won't be explained in detail for a few more chapters.

_Shiokara_ is a Japanese dish that is made, bluntly, of fish guts. Heavily salted fish guts in a brown gross looking concoction. It's an acquired taste, even in Japan.

The church (St. Patricks Catholic Church), Ford's theatre, Smithsonian Castle, Washington Memorial, and Lincoln Memorial are all in the actual places in real life that I described in the story. When I visited D.C. a few years ago we walked the path across the bridge and all the way to Chinatown that Kaito and Ash have done so far (So yes Chinatown will be a place they are stopping at in the next chapter). I of course do not own the monuments (Although I have numerous pictures of me and my friends there, a cameo of us is the students wearing the red and black letterman jackets in the story (I changed the colors though of my school though).

So if you would review, fav or follow, anything would be appreciated! Also, feel free to check out my state story 'Need to Know Basis' that can be found on my profile. Ciao!


End file.
